Force of Destiny
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: Pipers world falls in on itself. She is captured by Arabs and ends up as a slave in what seems to be a Greek household. What are the Greek doing in Jerusalem? They are fleeing from Christianity. However they are intent on retaking their homes one day. Untill now they never forgave and never forgot. Finally Piper accepts that destiny has a strange sence Humor. Plays around 1200 a.c.
1. Unthinkable

**Chapter 1: The unthinkable**

 **I originally posted this story on my other account but am moving it to this account for obvious reasons.**

 **Hello, People. How are you. You are awesome. Its been a while. This Story will be raited M as you might have expected. There will be a few. Yep, I am in the mood to bring a few lemons into this Story. Like one or two or three of four or five or six or seven or eight or nine or ten or eleven or twelve of thirteen or fourteen. A lot. But that won´t be what this Story will be about. It will be about the clash of cultures and I wont sugar coat anything just so my readers feel better. It will be as authentic and realistic as I can make it**.

* * *

 _The world has changed. The flame of Civilization has fled from Christianity to Jerusalem. The city controlled by medieval Islam. The Sultan has always been open to other culture's since Islam was always very tolerant. When Christianity took over Europe the church did everything in its power to destroy the knowledge of the mediterranean superpowers. However in the hot and sandy east the knowledge has been preserved._

 _Now the Greek demigods and the Muslims peacefully live side by side and they intend to defend their home against the growing shadow of Christianity. For the Greek demigods it's the last place were they can live in peace with put fear of being hunted and the Muslim leaders like having the Greeks close because in general good luck seemed to follow the Greeks around and they are also state of the art fighters._

 _Now Poseidon let's a young Seagod out into the mortal world. Of course the fates will let the young god stumble over a brilliant and fierce daughter of Athena because I, the author ship Percabeth._

 _Okay you crazy readers. This story will contain sex, rape (descriptive), slavery, brutality, bad things about Christianity, bad things about Islam, bad things about Judaism and bad things about the Hellenic culture (like slavery). You will all be whining around about the fact that the characters will be oc so please remember the time they are living in the 12th century. Ohh and I will be bringing in Oc's from Adventure of a lifetime._

Percy pov.

I sighed as I looked down at the city. Even though the Roman Empire had faded away long ago the city had managed to keep most of its beauty. Christianity had not yet managed to get its dirty fingers around it but it was only a question of time if it wasn´t stopped.

For them this was holy ground because some guy died here. The only problem was that everyone else kind of wanted this city too.

I rolled my eyes, many had died here over the years and the only difference here was that this one guy had been a bit more popular then most others. I sighed feeling as if the melenia were weighing me down. My baggage would be arriving tomorrow with a "caravan". In truth they were Cyclops but the mist hid their faces for now. Yes, even the mist was fading and getting weaker.

At least a good friend of mine named Grover and his wife Juniper where coming to live with me. Normally Juniper wasn't able to move far away from her plant but the other gods had given her the ability to walk the world and we were also transporting her tree to my new residence, or where ever I would reside so that she could be more comfortable.

I turned around and headed into the sultans palace, passing the guards unchallenged. I had been here before. Thirty years ago I had trained the current Sultan in the way of the sword. Now I was returning to Jerusalem to...well what I was going to end up doing here was in the hands of the fates but for now I planned on a big villa with a few servants and a numb pretty slaves to warm my bed.

I look down at my armor. The blackend bronze plate that protected my chest, sides and back had been forged to look like muscular torso. I also had black leather arm guards and bracers. I had midnight blue cloak with a hood flowing down my shoulders and my celestial bronze sword hanging from my sword belt. Under my armor I was wearing a white Greek tunic. My feet were garbed in sandals.

I slowly walked through the hallways of the palace. My cousin Athena would never approve of this kind of architecture. If this palace didn't receive constant maintenance it would be reduced to dust with in half a millenia.

The hallways were draped in colorful wall carpets covered in complex golden patterns. One of the things I disliked in Arab culture was their sence of art. They never drew humans or animals for some reason which made their art mostly uninteresting to me but I had the feeling that Hestia would greatly enjoy it.

Finally I reached the double doors flanked by guards.

In front of the door the Stewart was waiting for me. "The Sultan has been informed of your arrival and to meet you in his private quarters master Perseus. I have to say, you haven't changed at all over the last thirty years."

I grinned. "Curious, isn't it?" The master of the servants staff nodded politely and led me through the double doors into a throne room and from there through a door down a hallway. It hadn't changed much.

I smiled when I thought back to the young fifteen year old that I had met thirty years ago. He had often come to late to his fencing classes and usually when he did he was spending some quality time with some slave girl. I had once beaten the crap out of him when it turned out he had gotten a slave pregnant and wanted to kill her so that his father didn't find out.

In the end I had bought her and had taken her to my home so that she didn't get punished for something she had been forced into. Of course I wasn't angry with him for taking in her into his bed. That was one of the reasons why you had slaves but if she got pregnant it was definitely not her fault. Anyway I had allowed her to move to my fathers underwater kingdom to protect her and her son so no one would kill the child over its claim to the throne.

So anyway, the important part was that the young prince had learned his lesson about responsibility. Living according to your position in society was one thing but for there was no excuse for cruelty or even punishing a girl for forcing her into your bed and getting her pregnant. It was a question of honor to make sure that she was taken care of. It wasn´t as if his reaction was unheard of. Back in the days of Greece people often gossiped about these things.

Finally I steppes into the private living room were I spotted the forty-five year old man. He was sitting on a large red cushion and started grinning at me when I came in. "Greetings Perseus. Allah seems to have given you a pleasant path to walk. You don't seem to have aged a single day since I last saw you."

He got up and we grasped each others wrists in the classical greetings under those the walked the way of the sword. "You also seem to live quite nice. I heard you have twelve wives. " He laughed. "That is quite outdated."

Of course I didn't point out that I myself was a god but I appreciated the familiar way he approached me. "Have you married yet?" I shook my head.

Suddenly a woman in an elegant dresses with a vail covering her face entered the room, holding trays with wine and bread. "I ordered one of my daughters to bring us something to eat while we talk. I also have present for you in case you choose to stay here."

I smiled curtly. "And if I don't choose to not stay here."

He laughed. "In that case I still have a present for you my friend." We chuckled and he ordered his daughter to leave us alone.

"So how have you been over the last thirty years?"

"Very well Muhammad. Actually I do intend to stay for a while. Is it possible for me to buy the same residence I used to live in."

(sorry people. I don't know any Arabic names used in the twelfth century apart from Saladin. If one of you awesome readers knows any feel free to send me a sample of names to use in this story. Also if any of you have knollage about the culture of the Muslims of the twelth century then you may also contact me and serve as an adviser. Sadly Christianity will be the enemy in this story most of the time. Don't feel to bad. It is very easy to hate medieval Christianity. Even easier then it is today. The hate climate will look like this. The Christians and Muslims hate each other. Also the Greek hate the Christians but most Christians don´t know that but those that do hate them back. Both Muslims and Christians hate the Jews and out of solidarity with their Muslim hosts the Greeks also officially dislike the Jews. So once again every one hates the Jews, sad as it is.)

He laughed. "Don't worry. I kept the house free for you."

We continued talking about what had changed over the last three decades for at least an hour.

Finally the aristocrat clapped his hands. "So to your gift. I suspect that you havn't bought a servant staff yet?"

"No, I havn't." I replied. The Sultan nodded and stroked his black beard. "Well then." He clapped his hands twice. "We caught her while...collecting taxes from a French merchant ship. She is an infidel or a Barbarian as you would call her. One of those Christians. I was actually planning on giving her to my youngest son but when I learned two days ago that you were coming it was clear to who this gift should go to. She is very young and still a Virgin. But be careful, the girl has a silver tongue. She managed to convince my guards to let her go three times."

I smirked. "As I see your hospitality has improved greatly over the last few years."

The door through which I had come opened and a person covered the blue shawls was dragged in. Even though her hands were chained together and from the way she moved I suspected her ankles were too she put up a good fight. She also had an iron collar with a chain attached to it around her neck with which she was dragged forward like a disobedient dog.

My old friend sighed. "She still has to be tamed. I do hope you have more luck than I do."

The man turned to his guards. "Knock her out." He ordered. A heartbeat later one of the guards clubbed the struggling girl on the back of her head. I flinched instinctively as the girl went limp.

They dropped her at my feet and quickly left the room. "I would tell you her name but when we asked her what it was...anyway I guess pig and bastered won't be it."

I sighed. "By the way. Did you know that two woman command my army. Both are Greek of course, one of them is called Lady Annabeth and the other Clarisse. It seems as if Greek women defy the way the world works. At first some of the generals had problems with their new commanders but when they were taken apart in a duel they submitted."

I smirked. "I told you so. Never underestimate your opponent. One of my cosines is a woman and she the most dangerous opponent anyone can have."

He sighed. "Sometimes I feel as if the world has been turned on its head. Actually I usually feel like it when I deal if you Greek. Perseus my old friend, would you teach my son Saladin in the way of the sword like you did me. He is sixteen and lazy."

I bowed my head. "It would be my honor your grace." The Sultan glared at me. "We are friends. You don't need to call me your grace in public and definitely not when we are alone." I guess he remembered that I loved to tease people because he added. "If you call me by a royal title I will call you mentor or master." I bit my lip.

I knew him well enough to know he wasn't joking and if he called me master in front of others it was bound to raise questions.

"Muhammad. I believe it would be wise if informed your son that he is entering a Greek household when he becomes my student. That means my rules."

Muhammad nodded. "He will learn. Your house, your laws."

The girl at me feet stirred. She was awake. "I think I should get going then. I need to get to my old residence and I also have a present to unwrap." I hinted nodding to the girl lying to my feet.

The Sultan nodded. "Good evening to you. I will inform my son." I pulled the girl to her feet and help her upright because she seemed to be a bit unsteady.

Piper pov.

I heard them talking in Arabic. I spoke French, English, Spanish, Latin and Greek. To my surprise Greek had been unbelievably easy to learn. It was as if I had always known how to speak the language and was only being reminded of it.

Sadly Arabic was not a languages I had learned. A week ago I was caught by the Arabs. I had been forced to were these awful cloths which made moving or even seeing nearly impossible. Additionally I had spent most of my time in a cage.

I was Piper McLean and I came from Scotland. Yes, I knew my caramel skin was very dark for a Scottish girl. So was my fathers. I was told that mother had been French though.

I had spent the last few hours praying to my lord because it was all I could do. Much too early I was pulled out of my cage and dragged through the palace in chains.

Dispite my best efforts they had dragged me into a room and had seen the first person with somewhat West European featchers since I was caught and had nearly dared to hope that he was here to save me from this nightmare and that he would take me home when a sharp pain erupted at the back of my head and I faded into darkness.

The man had been handsome, tall, muscular. He also had black hair and sparkling green eyes.

From birth I had been taught to be a good girl. Against much resistance from the church and community I had been able to reserve some education apart from theology for myself. I learned different languages and some math. It had only been possible thanks to the support of my father.

Sadly I knew that one day I would be married off and the likelihood that my future husband would let me pursue my quest for knowledge was quite slim. Anyway, I slowly came back to my senses and heard a good-natured conversation in Arabic. I kept my eyes closed because my head was pounding. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I wouldn't have been able to stand on my own of he hadn't kept me steady.

Before I knew it we were leaving the room. "Do you speak Greek?", the deep male voice asked me. Of course I did. "Yes. I do." I mumbled. I would have continued resisting if I hadn't been so dizzy. "Good. From now on it will be your first language." I nodded.

"What is your name?" I vaguely noticed that we had left the palace. The cool night air helped me clear my head.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "I am called Perseus but you may call me Percy." I stayed silent. "What is your name?" He asked again. I sighed giving up. "My name is Piper. Piper McLean."

...line breaker...

By the time we had reached the residence I was able to walk again. I was painfully aware of the fact that he held the chain that was attached to my iron collar like a leash. Dogs were led around like this.

I also realized that this was Jerusalem. The city in which Jesus had died. (Did I get that right?). It hurt to see it in the hands of these unholy people.

I had spent a few minutes trying to convince Percy to let my father or the church buy me free but he had informed me that I had been a present and it would be impolite to sell me. Sadly for once my silver tongue didn't seem to be able to serve me.

He also hinted that he wanted me for other reasons even though he didn't know what I looked like. Then I realized that for all I knew he could have seen me naked while I was out cold and I wouldn't know it. Anyway, we entered the residence which was more like a palace than anything else.

The inside was mostly empty. There was some simple furniture but nothing personal. "I haven't lived here for a while. I am moving back in right now. " He explained.

We stepped into the dining room which was on the second floor.

The only source of light was the moon, shining in from the window. My captor started to ignite all the lamps in the room. It took a few minutes but finally there was a roaring fire alive in the fireplace and the oil lamps were lit, bathing the room in dim but warm golden light.

I sat on the table silently watching him. "This is neither a Muslim nor Christian household so you allowed to speak you mind. You are allowed to defend yourself from all unwanted advances from all men but my own. Those you will have to tolerate. I will use you when ever I please."

I nodded. "Where I come from women are taught how to hold and use a sword. Since your are obviously a Christian I suspect you were never taught."

I nodded, not saying anything. I had to admit that my interest had been awoken. I had always been interested in fencing but being a young lady, I was allowed to learn how to use a sword. The only education I had received involving a knife was how to cook. Something I had never gotten the hang of.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the chains around my wrists, neck and ankles being removed. Then he removes the mask covering my face and my kaleidoscope eyes meet his sparkling green ones.

"You really are beautiful." He murmured. I nodded and hoped that my headache would go away. It wasn't long before I was fully out of the garment. Perseus tended to the bloody and bruised spot that I had received from the earlier.

My expensive dress had been taken from me when I was captured and it had been exchanged with rags.

"I have something more appropriate that you can wear tomorrow." He walked to a dusty box and took something from inside it. When he came back I noticed that it was a Greek tunic and a lever belt.

I will get you a dress soon but for now this is all I have for now. I hated heavy dresses and preferred mens cloths in general but at this I felt very unwell. The bottom of the tunic wouldn't even reach my knees.

He seemed to want to add something else but didn't. He walked over to his pack which I only now realized he must have brought with him. Moments later he came back holding a bag in his hands.

"Let us eat a simple dinner and then go to bed." my stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Food was one thing I hadn't gotten enough over the last few days.

"We will fill the food storage tomorrow. We will also buy some servants after one of my friends arrives with a caravan that is also bringing most of my possessions."

He pulled a load of bread out of his bag and ripped it in half. Then he handed me one half. I quietly sat down on the table and started eating the bread as fast as I could. I felt Perseus, my owner sit down next to me and also start eating. I didn't care to much that I was going to be used in bed tonight even though that my priorities would most likely switch to that when the time came

Right now all I cared about was my hunger, my headache and the fact that I was extremely tired. I barely noticed the arm being wrapped around me. Suddenly everything started spinning. I tried to pull myself together. Then I felt myself being pushed back on the table.

"Stay calm and down move. I think you have a concussion. Sorry, my medical abilities barely go past the essentials needed on a battlefield." I would have nodded put then there was blackness. Little did I know that even though I was now a slave I was more free than ever before.

* * *

 **Hello People. How are you doing. I hope you had fun. Well I did. This is a totally different kind of story from what I am used to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please Review.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. New Faces

**Chapter 2: Setting the bord**

 **Okay. Hello people. I just wanted to remind you that many things that you think of as immortal today were normal back then. I am trying to turn Percy in the character he would be in his situation and the he age he lived in. So if Percy keeps slaves and even rapes them (Piper won't exactly be thrilled to sleep with him.) it isn't all that big of a deal. He is a god anyway and they usually aren't interested in what a mortal wants.**

* * *

Piper pov.

When I woke up I heard the quiet splashing of a water fountain and the singing of birds. I could tell that I was resting in the shade of some tree. I was lying on what seemed to be a soft blanket. The floor itself was hard so it was most likely made of stone. Fortunately someone rested my head on a soft pillow.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring up into the blurry canopy of a tree. When my vision came into focus I saw that it was a tree with large orange fruits hanging from its branches. Suddenly I realized that this must be a orange tree. I had never before seen one before today.

I was so comfortable that I only now remembered how I got here and what had happened. I sat up and looked around nervously.

I was currently in a huge courtyard lined by marble columns. The center was occupied by the orange tree. The tree was surrounded by a half-foot high and two foot wide marble wall which I had obviously been sleeping on because I was now sitting on top of it. In one corner of the courtyard stood a fountain. One small corner was occupied a freshly made flowerbed and the rest of the courtyard was covered in soft grass.

Then I noticed the golden blond girl, stretched out against a pillar. She seemed to be lost in the thick leather-bound book she was reading. I immediately envied her for her cloths. She was wearing a white Greek tunic and a leg dress that went to her knees. Her chest was protected by bronze armor. On her sword belt hung a dagger and a leaf bladed sword. She also wore greaves and braces. Her feet were in sandals.

Next to her lay a Greek style helmet decorated in a gray-blue horse hair. She looked as if she was about my age so maybe seventeen but she radiates the kind of power that great leaders did.

I looked down myself and noticed that I was wearing a simple, sleeveless dress with a sinful deep cleavage. Some one must have changed me out of my rags. Even though I usually hated dresses this one was nearly acceptable.

Even though the cleavage went very deep it wasn't meant to be provocative. It was just how these dresses were made. It looked natural and elegant.

"Hello?" I asked in French.

The girl looked up and I nearly shrank away from her stormy silver gray eyes which seemed to sparkle like millions of ice crystals. She was extremely pretty. Angelic was a better description and she definitely seemed unapproachable. The kind of girl that shouldn't exists in the real world and should stay in stories.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey. I was wondering when you would wake up. By the way, didn't your master tell you to speak Greek? " I glared at her.

"Sorry." she smiled at me apologetically. "Who are you?" I demanded.

The girl smirked. "I am Annabeth."

I raised an eyebrow. "Any family name?" She tensed for a second but then relaxed. "I dropped it long ago. For now I am Annabeth."

I got up. "Why are you wearing armor?"

She chuckled. "Because I am a warrior. Judging by the situation you are in I guess you aren't. They would have never left you alive if you welded a sword."

I nodded sadly and dropped back onto my stone bench. "Look at it in a positive way." she suggested slowly walking over to me. "How in the name of John the Baptist am I supposed to see this positive."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "How is your situation any worse from what it was before you came here?"

I bit my lip as she sat down next to me. "Well I am a pleasure slave for one." I pointed out.

"Wouldn't you have been married of to some other man if you were back in Scotland or France and couldn't that man use you in any way he wants to?"

I didn't answer.

"Were you allowed to think for yourself were you came from? From what I heard you could be prosecuted for even questioning your churches teachings or decisions? Would a woman be allowed to bear shield and spear were you came from?"

I bit my lip. She had a point but for me there was a difference. It felt different even though everything she said was true.

"In these walls you can be yourself. In your free time you can do what you want. There are about twenty slaves in this house. Sixteen of them are young woman or girls. Technically they could all be used to your masters pleasure." The blond warrior mused.

"So am I supposed to feel honored that my owner sees me as worthy enough to grace his bed."

The blond girl laughed. "No, however you will have a lot more free time than the others. Your his personal slave. Your will serve him his meals and warm his bed or do what ever else he wants from you. Every other slave in this house would love to be in your position. "

I laughed, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes. I'm sure of that."

The blond sighed exasperated. "You are close to him. You will get to know him. You only take orders from him and no one else. A old friend of Perseus named Groove manages this residence. The over servants have to clean the house and do just about everything else. You are more privileged. For a girl who was captured and enslaved you have just about the best position possible and from what I heard about Perseus you won't have to fear being treated cruelly. Even if he were to marry you would still his personal girl and considering how attractive you are you would also be told to share a bed with him."

She tapped her chin.

"Which I admit isn't something you should be to happy about. The point is that you are important in a way. Ohh and you also have a lot more free time then the other slaves and if you wish to reduce the attention you get from him then you can always keep another pretty slave close to distract him."

I hugged myself. "Just don't think about it to much for now. There is nothing you can do about it anyway."

Annabeth nodded, "Sure, do you want to go and eat something. You must be hungry after being unconscious for three days."

Asking myself how I could manage to not think about something unpleasant I nodded in silent agreement. The blond warrior got up and stretched her hand out, which I accepted and pulled me to my feet.

"So what are you doing here anyway. You are definitely not his servant." I asked curiosily.

Annabeth laughed and retrieved her Helmet. "He has a big library. I asked if I could borrow a few books and he said I could come and leave when ever I please." Annabeth explained and nodded at the book in her arms.

I looked at her incredulously. "Books are valuable. Why would he do that."

We left the courtyard and Annabeth snickered. "Telling me I can't read a book is like telling Zeus that he can never have an affair with a mortal."

I bit my lip. Hearing people talking about gods didn't make me feel too happy. It was heresy. Annabeth seemed to know what I was thinking. "Ahh I forgot you were a Christian. Trust me. You won't be for long." I huffed not believing her.

"Considering that I am a daughter of Athena and you a daughter of Aphrodite there is no reason to be so skeptical."

I gasped. "I am a what?" Annabeth chuckled. "A daughter of Aphrodite. You know, the goddess of love?"

I looked at her incredulously. "You have got to be joking me." she shook her head. "I can prove it. By the way, your master is a Seagod." I followed her through the house. On the way I passed two male servants carrying firewood.

We walked up a flight of stairs and entered the dining room that I had already been in with Percy. I was a bit unnerved by the Arabic girl that couldn't be older than fourteen. She was on her knees and scrubbing the sandstone floor. She was wearing a short leather skirt and a had a long strip of cloth wrapped around her chest. There was an Iron collar around her neck.

She looked up at Annabeth confused. I gave her an unsure smile. "I heard Perseus already ordered better clothes from a Taylor for you servants but it will take a few days." Annabeth said and sat down.

I gulped and sat down at the table next to her. The blond barked an order at the girl who stood up looking terrified and hurried out of the room. "Snack is coming." Annabeth informed me.

"Can you just order food here?" I asked the blond warrior. Annabeth shrugged. "Perseus won't mind. Ohh you wanted proof that you are a Greek demigod?"

I crossed my arms challenging. "Wait here." Annabeth told me. She got up and hurried out of the room. The young servant girl came back into the room holding a tray with bread, cheese and fruits. She quickly shuffled over to us and set it down in front of me.

With out saying a word she returned to scrubbing the floor. I bit my lip feeling extremely awkward. The urge to go and help her or at least talk to her became greater and greater. Just as I was about to get up Annabeth returned.

She was holding two silver goblets. After she sat down she handed me one of the two. "Try it." She ordered. I looked at the clear glowing golden liquid. "What is it?" "Nectar." She replied. I hesitantly lifted the giblet to my lips and took a sip.

The cool liquid was easily the most delicious thing that I had ever tasted. It was hard to describe. It reminded my a bit of apple juice and then of strawberries and of hundreds of other things. It tasted so good tears filled my eyes. I felt all triedness disappearing and strength washing through my body.

"If you were human you would have burned to ashes were you are sitting." I would have glared at her and pointed out that this proved nothing if I hadn't been to busy with slowly sipping at the liquid.

"This is the drink that the gods value above all others." Annabeth informed me. "What is this made of?" I asked breathlessly. Annabeth shrugged obviously not knowing.

I pulled myself from my goblet. "This doesn't prove anything." Annabeth shrugged again.

"Okay. Let me guess. You never met your mother. She dropped you off at your fathers right after you were born. You aren't able to sit still for very long. When you learned Greek it was extremely easy. It was nearly as if the words just appeared in your head."

I opened and closed my mouth gaping at her. Everything she said was true. "How do you know?"

She smirked. "Because I heard this story a lot more than once." For the next twenty minutes Annabeth made frightening accurate predictions about my life and explained how this fit into a demigod world. I tried to reason against it but even my silver tongue that had so often saved my neck couldn't help me. Especially since she informed me that was an ability called charmspeak speak and that some children of Aphrodite had it.

She hadn't convinced me yet but she had planted the seed of doubt in my heart which I knew already would annoy me later.

Percy pov.

Over the last two days I had met up with Clarissa and Annabeth and educated myself on the important things about the demigod population of this city.

I had properly moved into my residence and had bought a hand full of slaves to fill my house. It had been a good catch. They were all young, (slaves were seen as a long time investment.) and the girls were nice to look at. I knew my two friends Zoe Nightshade and Artemis would scold me for this but why should I not buy the attractive ones. It was my silver after all.

My things had arrived safely and so had Grover. I already had the suspicion that my home would end up as a hangout place for demigods. It was easily the largest demigod owned house and we needed some place to meet. It also turned around that the city block I lived was mostly Hellenized.

To be honest I was a bit disappointed that Piper hadn't woken up yet. I was extremely eager to try her out for the first time. I had also thrown an eye on Annabeth but my chances with her were extremely slim so I wouldn't bother trying.

Their was also another girl I had bought who ended up being a extremely rare catch. Actually she was a daughter of Hades but didn't know it yet. (Sorry. In this story she a Greek demigod. Hazel always seemed much more Greek than Roman to me anyway. I have not jet decided if she was returned from the dead but she can't remember it if she was.)

Her father had contacted me, asking me to buy her and then not to treat her too bad which I had obviously agree too since he was my uncle and we got along quite well. She was quite attractive anyway and would one day be a very beautiful woman so I also got something out of it.

Anyway, I had gone out to take care of some businesses. The positive part of having a so good established Greek community was that when traveling inside the Greek community you didn't need to cover your slaves in endless amounts of cloth.

The Muslim citizens that had a problem with seeing woman running around in tunics or dresses or even carrying weapons simply didn't come here. But it seemed as if a lot of younger Muslims were open to the idea.

Anyway, I had taken Hazel with me. Sadly she was still wearing the revealing leather outfit I had bought her in. The thirteen year old girl looked extremely nervous and self conscious, not that I could blame her.

"Were are we going master?" she asked. I noticed that something shining popped up from the floor but quickly disappeared again when Hazel glared at it.

"We are going to the forge. Tell me girl. What are you interests?"

The girl blushed. "Horses." she admitted.

I smirked. Yes, Hades had already told me about that. "Good. I am going to buy horses anyway. I might as well do it today. If you want me to I can take you along." The chocolate skinned girls face brightened.

We walked though the streets until I finally reached the forge. When I entered it I was surprised to find another daughter of Aphrodite standing behind the counter. There was a brighter ring of skin around her neck which told me that she had been a collar for a long time. She used to be or still was a slave.

For some reason chilren of Aphrodite usually ended up as slaves. Especially the daughters, they usually faced the largest amount of cruelty.

Aphrodite and her children were never taken seriously which was kind of tragic. I guess it was because they just weren't aggressive.

You never heard any war stories about them and they usually weren't able to defend them selves by strength of arms. I knew from first hand how courageous they could be. The Aphrodite children often ended up living a tragic life. They weren't as strong as the children of Ares or as clever and skilled as the children of Athena. Their main talent was something much more valuable in its own way. They were able to find something to fight for when everyone else had given up. They were able to find beauty in the world were non existed and show it to others.

I bowed to her slightly knowing that an occasional kindness could brighten a persons day. "Greetings Perseus. I wondered when you would come by. All the warriors do in the end up coming here at some point. I am Selina. My husband runs this place. If you wish I could fetch him.

I smiled at her, "No need. I just wanted to know if he could deliver a set of blunt weapons to my house for training."

The girls face brightened at not being side lined. I guess most men felt uncomfortable talking to women about weapons or didn't think they knew enough about them to help them.

Hades, this woman worked in an armory. Of course she has quite an extensive knowledge about weapons and armor and my order wasn't too complicated.

She pursed her lips. "I don't think we have those at the moment. Wait here, I will fetch my husband." She turned around and headed into the work shop. A few moments later she came back, followed by a tall and broad shouldered, muscular dark-skinned son of Hephaestus.

I smiled when I saw that they were holding hands. They were deeply in love. The man was bare chested and sweaty. he was only wearing a leg dress and arm guards.

"Percy!" He greeted me. This was the one thing I truly appreciated about demigods. They treated my like one of them. I was pretty much still a demigod apart from the face that I was immortal. I had given up most abilities that came along with godhood to be able to be able to act like a demigod and be able to interfere with the world.

"So, I heard you need practice weapons..." He scratched the back of his neck. "It could take a week until they are ready. My orders have stockpiled and my brothers and I have all hands to do. The only reason why we aren't working now is out of respect to our Islamic hosts. They have some religious festival today. We are using the day to do inventory."

We spoke about the details of my order for another few minutes before we bade our farewells and left the shop.

Next I headed down to the stables heading through the packed streets. I hadn't felt this home since Athens. There were Greeks everywhere. Okay half the people were slaves of which many weren't Greek but still. It felt Greek. The slave/free Greek citizens ratio was quite similar to the one in Athens.

Progress was slow and I had to drag Hazel along by her arm so that I didn't lose her in the masses of people, disguised satires or other nature spirits. Finally we reached our Agora, the central market place. The masses were less packed here and you could walk freely here. We headed over to the stables.

Hazel pov.

We reached the last packed marketplace and Perseus tight grip on my arm disappeared. I rubbed my arm and winced. There would be some bruising. I briefly thought back to the slave auction were I had been bought.

It had been a Greek auction and I had been advertised as a concubin which meant I had been dragged onto the podium naked. It had been a trader who specializes on concubine slaves anyway.

Then I had been "exsammened" which meant that the potential buyers who weren't all men to my surprised touched my in places and ways I had never been touched before. Finally the auction had begun.

At first it had seem as if a really fat man who had to be over fifty would win me but then the young black haired man had appeared and offered more money. It had all happened rather fast.

Back at his home he had showed me where I was going to sleep and had told me to go into the kitchen and serve him and his guests and friends which turned out to be two women dressed as warriors and a satire and another nature spirit. I was relieved when he didn't do anything to me even if I did notice the interested looks he had given my body.

After that I had been told to check on an unconscious daughter of Aphrodite. It took me a while to realize that my owner was the actual Perseus from the Greek legends. He had been one of Chiron´s first students.

But my mood immediately brightened when I saw the large stables building. I loved horses. The stables had a roof over them to shield the horses from the sun and for the very rare occasions in which it actually rained.

The smell of horses made me feel a lot more at ease. I looked around eagerly. There had to be over a hundred stalls but it seemed to be a calm day because there were barely any customers.

A elderly man approached us. He didn't even spare me a look before greeting my owner. I stopped paying attention and gazed longingly at the horses dreaming of owning one myself one day. I rubbed the skin under iron collar. It was extremely uncomfortable and since I was sweating because of the heat it was even more uncomfortable. It was also a bit humiliating.

Less than a month ago I had been a free girl or I had been as free as a girl could be. I had lived in a former Roman province in a Village close to the coast of Africa. I had been happy. Then the group Greek and Arabic slavers came. My mother had been raped and killed in the raid along with most of the other villagers. They had only kept a few other young girls alive to sell later.

Some of them had been used for amusement on the return jury but I had been left untouched to achieve a higher price. I walked towards one of the horses that caught my attention. It was a young, beautiful white station, a real war horse. When I reached out to it the animal stretched it's head out toward me and met my stroke its head.

Suddenly someone put his arms around my waist from behind nearly making me shriek in surprise. "He says he likes you." Perseus informed me.

Once I had recovered from the shock I looked up at him. "You speak Horse?"

Perseus chuckled. "Yes, I do. Son of the sea god. My father created horses. Remember?" I nodded.

It would be cool to have these abilities. I was a bit hopeful that I also was a demigod because I was able to sense the minerals and valuable rocks under ground and then get these things to the surface but maybe the ability came from something else entirely.

I would ask my master about it one day. "Should we buy him."

My eyes widened. "Not because of me." Percy grinned. "We need to buy a few horses anyway and I'm not on a tight budget. But if we buy him you will have to the care of him. You should also choose a name for him."

I beamed at him. "That would be nice." Perseus left me standing with the horse while he choose a few other ones. I had once heard that he owned a black Pegasus but if he really did it wasn't in the stables at our house yet.

I leaned against the stall doors and to my pleasure the large animal pressed the side of his head against mine. I looked over at my master who was pointing out the horses to the sales man. It looked like they were bargaining for a few minutes.

Then finally Perseus handed the man a sack full of coins and walked back over to me looking pleased with himself. "Okay. We are finished for the day. We are going to take this horse with us today and the other ones will be brought to my residence tomorrow together with all the necessary equipment." I stepped aside and Perseus opened the stall and tied a rope around the horses neck and led it out of the stall.

I stared at the beautiful animal in awe. Percy stepped in front of me and I felt strong hands grabbing my hips and before I could even yelp I was lifted into the air.

Percy pov.

I moved in font her and grabbed her by her slim hips and lifted her up. She was extremely light.

I sat her down sideways on the war horse and she slid one of her legs over the horses other side until she was sitting straight. I had to admit I had a thing for slim girls.

For some years I had a secret crush on Zoe and Artemis. A few hundred years later there was this water nymph and now I had a thing for a blond daughter of Athena.

There had been many, many girls I had a thing for in my three millenia. it were always the unreachable girls that stayed in my , I never got the girls I really liked.

Piper was really beautiful and so was Hazel. In general I had bought a very good collection of girls so I would be just fine.

But I would save Hazel for some other time. One girl was more than enough. I wasn't like most men I guess. I didn't enjoy those mass orgies that most muslim and Greek higher class men and even many of the male gods tended to indulge in.

I was happy with one, if I had a felt like giving myself a treat two girls and if I was extremely extravagant maybe and just maybe three. I smiled involuntarily when I remembered Apollos face when he found out how "simple" I preferred it.

I looked up to check on how Hazel was doing and saw that she was beaming. Her honey colored eyes were sparkling happily, her hands loosely holding onto the horse's mane. As I left the stall I waved tp the sales man and headed out into the Agora. I noticed that the day had grown old indeed so I decided to host a dinner with the most important demigod.

Since I knew that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena I suspected that she would still be sitting in my library pouring over scrolls so inviting her was going to go easy. I hadn't realised how long we had been out today. It was already late afternoon. We headed through the city back to my residence.

I remembered the way Annabeth's gray eyes stared straight through me. I had the feeling that they would haunt me for quite some time and I also knew that I would remember those eyes until the end of time every time I looked into the eyes of my cosines Athena, long Annabeth passed on.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this. This kind of story is new ground for me. I think it will be interesting if Percy and Piper develop a close relationship and since Piper is such a great tragic character making her his slave is a spicy solution their relationship will most likely stay unromantic mostly even if it is very Sexual of course. There will be no Jason/Piper because I don't ship them. Sorry I simply can't imagine Jason and Piper working out. Percy and Piper would be really cute if it wasn't outshone by the almighty Percabeth. So you can expect deep conversations combined with lemons or something. Anyway, Percy and Annabeth will have a friendship and fall for each other. Piper's body is as I said Percy's property but they will still be close friends. Please, please Review.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. Humiliation

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 **Okay. Here is the next chapter for you people. I hope you enjoy this a lot. I will answer your Reviews next chapter.**

 **This chapter contains a lemon but you knew this would come. (non consensual)**

* * *

Piper pov.

It was dark by now and I was standing a few feet behind were my owner was sitting at the dining table, holding a jug of wine in my hands. He was wearing his armor and cloak. Also around the table sat the blacksmith Charles Beckendorf and his wife Silena. Then there were Annabeth and Clarissa. Connor, who liked Annabeth but didn't stand a chance and his twin brother Travis were also there. The twins were both sons of Hermes or so I had been told.

I had already decided never to get on Annabeth´s bad side. She was extremely smart and a merciless debater who had easily crushed my attempts to defend my religion. She could easily spot the tiniest chinks in the riddled armor that was my verbal defence and then she easily exploited them. Also she seemed to have loads of circumstantial evidence. For the second time my silver tongue had been silenced by her.

Present was also Katie, a daughter of Demeter who was married to Travis and had him wrapped around her fingers.

For now there was nothing left for me to do because they all seemed to be set.

"So Perseus. When have have you been to our home Athens the last time." The Annabeth asked.

"About ten years ago. The city has lost most of the beauty that it had two thousand years ago. I am surprised that the Christians haven't pulled down the colloms of the Parthenon yet. Is it true that you have been ordered to plan an attack on the city?"

The gray eyed daughter of Athena nodded. "Yes, his grace said told us that we must gain a foothold in Europe but I have to suspicion that he just wants to stand on the steps on the acropolis. He is quite sentimental in that way and as far as I can tell he has made me describe every battle we Greeks fought in our history."

Perseus raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Are these plans for real or are they only mind games?"

The blond girl shrugged. "I guess only history can tell us. I for my part would love to walk down the streets of Athens and spell out Christian filth that defiled the temple the Athenians of old gifted to my mother after Themistocles victory at Marathon over Persia. I wish I could repay the favor and pull down the Vatican stone by stone."

Katie's eyes widened, "Enough of this. You are supposed to be wise, so may these dark words meet death ears. We have built a life for ourselves. A good life of relative peace and plenty. A life more worth then a city and all the glory the world has to offer. The night is young and the stars bright. Let us talk about more merry things than death and destruction." The young woman glared around the table challenging.

"I for my part agree with her. I would love to bring steel and fire to the heart of Christianity. Even now our Navy is stronger than what the Christians have in the Mediterranean. We could hit Rome itself." Clarissa grumbled but didn't continue when Silena glared at her.

"Of course you do. I myself am happy here even though it is a bit tiresome not being able to leave this city block with out my husband and covering self. Sadly I lack your enthusiasm for swords and armor." it didn't take long for the conversations switch to something more happy.

I listened in on Perseus and Annabeth´s conversation as I poured both of them more wine. Annabeth had asked something about Chiron which had sparked my interest. "I fear not. He has withdrawn to the remaining wild places this world has to offer with his kin. I could if needed open a fencing school myself. I was told I am not to bad at wielding a sword."

She blond girl smirked. "That would be interesting. But I suggest you only open it to Greeks. You lack the beds and you don't want your girls to get to much harassment. It would be a shame if you were forced to behead one of the young Turkish men for not being able to keep his hands by himself." They fell silent when Clarissa came over and sat down next to them.

"Perseus, do you perhaps know anything about Navel combat?" She asked.

The black haired man smirked. "Who do you think stood by Themistocles side and served as the most trusted adviser in battle at Sea and land. Also I am a son of Poseidon and feel quite at home at Sea. Why do you ask?"

"Well. Even if some of us won't admit it we all hold a minor grudge with the Romans ever since they defeated us in Greece and they haven't exactly become more popular when they went for this Christianity nonsense?"

Percy and Annabeth leaned forward clearly interested and I had the feeling that I wasn't going to like what came next. "They forced us to flee from our homes so they can't complain about any aggressive acts. Why don't we start harassing their shipping. You know, the usual Piratery just on a bigger scale and with you leading the raid we can convince the Sultan to allow us to mobilise more resourses. Every one wins. We get a small portion of our revenge and also some money out of it and the Sultan can't complain about his share." I had bite my lip to not snap at then. Piratery had made me a slave but for some reason I had the suspicion that saying my mind now would end up having unpleasant consequences for me.

Annabeth´s eyes lit up and Percy also smirked. "This sounds quite interesting." Annabeth mused. "If you plan the logistics and I deal with the Sultan and the financing we should be able to leave port within two weeks. I say we take five triremes to do the hunting and a larger war ship for resourses and firepower in case we meet real resistance. If we are lucky enough to spot a troop transport or something similar interesting we send them to the bottom. Standard procedure with merchant ships and their crews."

I continued listening to their panning in despair and wished I could do something to stop them. Instead I poored them more wine. It wasn't to long before Travis, Connor and Charlie joined the discussion. Katie and Silena looked unhappy but didn't put a fight up over their friends war talking.

I was surprised when I found myself sitting at the table with Katie and Silena talking about relatively unimportant things. I had no idea how I went from serving wine to sitting at the table talking but it somehow happen and I was actually enjoying myself.

Silena was very optimistic person and it took me a while to realize that she was possibly my half sister. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

Silena and I had a chat about slavery and she gave me a few tips on how to make my life easier. She was sold to a rich Greek family when she was eight. The family was kind to her and she grew more up like a daughter than a slave. She hadn't been bought to labor in the first place.

They got her so that the son of the house who was nine had child his own age around him. Turned out the family got more than they signed up for because it was obvious that they would fall in love one year later and they had their first kiss when they were twelve. They did everything together. He asked her to marry him when they were sixteen and the family simply went along with it. The rest was history.

I was also surprised to find out that Clarissa (she looks like in the movies) was the last Spartan princess. Well that explained her enfusiam when it came to war.

Annabeth was born to a Christian family in Athens so she was a Athenian but had a passionate hatred for Christianity. Perseus was also a Athenian and if their claims were true he was one of the founders of the original city state Athica. Travis and Connors family originally came from Arcadia and so was Charlies.

Silena was born in Olympia to a Helenic family claiming to be Christian but secretly following the old ways before they were forced to leave. They had gone broke and Selina had been forced into slavery to play for the expenses.

Katie's family also had its roots in Olympia. I learned that it didn't matter if they were mortal or Demigod they all saw each other and them selves as Greeks. Most of the old families Identified themselves by the Greek city-states their families came from or they chose one in the to belong to. After another hour or so Groover and Juniper joined us. The night had already grown old when the guests departed. I noticed that the boys parted with overly manly greetings like "May the wolves stay in the mountains and the woman in our beds." over which the women only rolled their eyes.

Groove ordered a few servants to clean the dining room and the and his wife retired for the night leaving me and Perseus standing in the dark courtyard.

Most of my good mood evaporated as I came back to reality and remembered what I was. "Go to my quarters. I will join you shortly." The Greek ordered me.

I looked down at my feet. "Yes master." I felt his finger under my shin. He made me look up into his face. "Call me Percy." with that he turned around and left left me standing there.

Finally I remembered his orders and slowly walked toward the bedroom. Silena had tried to convince me that I would maybe even enjoy it. She had warned me not to try to resist. That would have very unpleasant consequences for me. Percy seemed to usually be a quite gentle person after all but I couldn't imagine myself enjoying warming his bed.

Earlier this day I had drank a potion that was often given to slaves in the more wealthy Greek households. It was a potion that had be taken each month. It made sure that the girl didn't get Pregnant.

I passed through the empty hallways, most of the servants were already asleep so I met no one. I walked up the stairs and headed down another hallway until I reached the heavy door that led to the bedroom.

I gently pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The interior was quite simple. There was a fire crackling in the fire place keeping the room warm. My eyes fell on the bed. It wasn't like the beds I was used to from Europa. It was knee high. Instead of a thick mattress the bed was covered in short yellowish animal furs. There were also thin white animal pelts and thin white blankets.

I sat down on the bed and looked around the room. There was a door which I knew led to a bathroom with a large marble bathtub and a massage cot. I had learned that the Greeks had running water in their parts of the city which really impressed me because I was used to city wells. There was a armor rack in the corner which had a heavy Greek helmet on the top and a few kraits, most likely filled with possessions were lined up against the wall. A large round shield was also leaning against the bed.

Finally the door opened and Percy stepped in. He smiled at me and headed over to his armor rack and opened the golden clamp holding his cloak up. Then he rolled up his cloak and layed it down on a crait. Next he removed his greaves and bracers and also set them down.

I silently got up and walked over to him. "Let me help you with that." I mumbled. "Thanks Piper. " He told me. I smiled and undid the sword belt and loosely wrapped it around softly glowing bronze blade. I layed the sword down next to the crait. Then I undid the straps of his heavy, bronze chest plate. He lifted it off himself and put it down on the armor rack. Now he was only wearing his tunic and legdress.

I realized how muscular Percy actually was. The kind of muscular you got from years and years of hard training. His tanned face was gracefully cut and his dark green eyes sparkled. I looked down and headed back over to the bed and sat down. He sat down next to me and my eyes met his.

Percy's arm snaked around my shoulder and I tried to relax. "Relax." He ordered me.

I whished I could just relax what Percy told me. I didn't resist when Percy pulled me sideways on his lap dispite how scared I felt. Percy's right arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me against him. I found myself fighting back tears when I remembered home and was forced to really except what I now was.

"Relax Piper. This is going to happen if you want it or not." Percy warned me.

As if to prove a point Percy's left hand slid up my body. When Percy's hand reached my chest I couldn't hold my tears back. I tried to regain control of myself while Percy groped my chest through my dress. It was hard enough. Finally Percy stopped his menstations and the arm holding me disspeared.

I kept my eyes fixed at the ground. Percy started undoing the knots holding up my dress. I tried to imagine I was somewhere else but when the dress fell down around me and piled up around my waist I couldn't help but start sobbing. I would have whished that I could say that I faced my fate with dignity and courage but I couldn't hold my tears back.

Percy pov.

I gazed at the crying girl. I couldn't say I was surprised at Piper's reaction. Most girls cried when they were forced into this situation.

Dispite the fact that I pittied Piper I would still take her. Eventhough she was crying and hard tears rolling down her cheeks Piper was still the most attractive slave I ever owned. She was quite athletic for a girl of her background.

From her skin color I would have guessed that Piper had a Persian background but I knew better. Piper was a beauty. She was slenderly built body with firm perky breasts. Her legs were long and toned and every bit as perfect as the rest of her body.

I knew that Piper offered much entertainment, not only from a physical point of view. But even there she had great potential. However I would still be very careful to her, for one I didn't want her to be scared of me for the rest of etherinty. But also for more egotistical reasons, I knew Piper would be much more fun if she liked what I did to her. Of course I couldn't expect her to be enfusiastic just now. I could count myself lucky if Piper didn't cry through out the entire night when I was finished with her, no matter how gentle I was but that wasn't what I planned for. I was going to win Piper over as my willing plessure slave over the next few days and weeks when this stopped being special and instead routine. I knew I was very experienced in this and I was more then capable to give a unwilling girl plessure. If everything went as planned Piper would soon be a willing girl.

I pushed Piper of my lap and sat her down on the bed. Then I got up and walked over the table and grabbed a bottle of wine and my waterskin. Then I returned to Piper and offered it to her. Piper looked up at me and I saw feer and humiliation in her Kaleidoscope eyes.

Piper took the leathery flask and pulled the cork out. Then she drank a few gulps of water and set aside the flask. When she was finished she set the waterskin aside and took a rattled breath. When she whiped the tears of her cheeks I offered her the wine bottle. Piper shook her head, "Thanks for the offer but no. I would rather stay myself."

"It's up to you." I smiled at her and set the bottle aside. Piper crossed her arms and covered her chest but I could tell that she was doing it involuntarily.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you." I promised while sitting down . Piper didn't answer and I didn't push her while her breathing calmed down. I pulled Piper back on my lap and met her gaze. Then I grabbed her wrists and forced her arms down to her side.

"Tell me, how much experience do you have in these things. I mean I know that you are still a virgin but have you ever done anything else?"

Piper shook her head, "No, not really."

"Have you ever even kissed a man?" Piper shook her head again. I reached out and weighed one of her breasts in my hand. It felt great but I still let go quickly. I was only going to break her in and establish my dominance over her. It would be unpersonal and I would leave the foreplay out. Foreplay infact would make everything harder and more intimidating for her. Pretty much everything I did, kissing or touching would scare her at this point so the best was to get it over with.

Piper looked down and I realized that I had been staring at her. Well it was hard not to. Having no more reasons to delay any further I pulled of my tunic. Piper seemed to realize that time was up because she hugged her knees to her chest. "Strip." I ordered. Piper hesitantly got to her feet and let the dress slide to the ground. Her body truly was a work of art.

Although she definitely hadn't had the chance to shave her legs in a while they were still free or hair which was probably a perk for daughters of Aphrodite. Her public hair was untrimmed but I refrained for ordering her to shave just jet. Piper was probably freaking out enough as it was. Still her long legs were just perfect.

Piper kept her hands at her sides and didn't try to cover herself. She had already accepted her fate. "You look beautiful." I comented although Piper probably wished that she wasn't pretty just now. I met her eyes and saw no resistance, only feer and shame.

"Get in all fours on the bed. I ordered her. Very slowly Piper climbed on the bed but when she didn't bow down I placed my hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her down on all fours. Piper was facing the wall so I got a good glance at her behind. I also stripped and climbed on the bed behind her and took in the view.

I suddenly realized that Piper had started sobbing again. I would have said something to make her feel better but couldn't think of anything so I placed one of my hands on her hip. With the other one I positioned myself infront of her entrance. Now Piper started crying for real. Seeing as waiting things out wouldn't help anyone I grabbed her by her hips and forced myself into her until I hit the barrier inside her. By now Piper had burried her face in my pillow to stifle her sobs.

After a moments of hesitation I broke through her barrier and Piper cried out. I waited for a moment so she could calm down a bit and slowly then started moving inside her. Piper groaned with each thrust. I watched as Piper's body shuddered under my assault. Piper was impossibly tight which had its advantages. It took a while and by the time I was finnished and had planted my seeds Piper had already gone limp.

Percy pov.

I guess Percy had been gentle and after the piercing agony of the first penetrate faded the pain had faded to a bearable level. I felt a mixture of shame and humiliation as Percy had his way with me. At some point I was past tears and only silently cried into the pillow wishing for everything to end. At some point I wished that I could just die. But it contiued until the warmth spread inside me and Percy pulled out of me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. The moment I felt him pull away I rolled myself into a ball and hugged my knees to my chest. Suddenly Percy stood infront of me and for a moment I thought he was going for another round but then he held out a silver goblet filled with a glowing liquid to me. I recognized it at once and accepted the goblet with shaking hands.

The goblet nearly slipped out of my fingers or would have slipped out of my hands if Percy hadn't steadied my hands. I cringed at the contact but didn't complain and a moment later the sweet liquid wetted my throat that was still sore from crying. After a few sips from the goblet warmth spread in my chest and I the throbbing pain in my pelvis reagon faded a bit.

I nearly gasped as new strength flooded through my body. I till wasn't in a good condition but I was a lot better shape than I should be. "Thanks." I whispered.

Percy gave me a strange look, "Don't thank me. You really don't need to thank you." When I emptied the goblet Percy set the goblet aside. "It won't-" "Always hurt that much? No, next time will be a lot more easy. I can also do lot more to entertain you properly." He said.

I shuddered at the thought of being forced to live through another round but didn't answer. "Should I go?" I asked. Dispite how much I wanted go run away and be on my own I was so sore that the idea of having to go anywhere made me cringe as well.

"No, you are going to warm my bed for me tonight." He said. I flinched at the rough language but Percy didn't seem to notice. Feeling very tired all of the sudden I didn't complain when Percy pushed me down on my back. I was to tired to be ashamed or complain when Percy pulled a blanket over us and layed an arm around me, pulling me against him.

As if come invisible servants the fire in the fireplace died and darkness filled the room. Only much later would I realized that that night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay people. This was pretty much a rape seanse so of course I didn't make it to descriptive. Remember, Piper is a slave so Percy can pretty much do what ever he wants to. You can imagine what Percy does to Piper in bed then. I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit awkward writing this lemon. I enjoy writing romantic ones. Even if they are rougher but I hate rape lemons. Anyway, tell me your thoughts. So please Review.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. Ships and Rebellion

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello, People. Will I hope you enjoy this.**

 **So, I got a few complaints via pm about writing a descriptive rape lemon. Sorry, but I am telling you here and now that this will happen more then once. I am replaying the characters lives in a realistic manner. For Percy and Annabeth reality is filled with politics and battles and the occasional plessure but also friendships.**

 **For Piper and Hazel it is a servants life in which they have to serve their master and make his life pleasent. In Piper's case that also means that she will have to spread her legs for Percy when ever he wants her. I can assure you that Piper will start enjoying herself though.**

* * *

 _-Rape is no excess, no aberration, no accident, no mistake-it embodies sexuality as the culture defines it. As long as these define itions remain intact-that is, as long as men are defined as sexual aggressors and women are defined as passive receptors lacking integrity-men who are exemplars of the norm will rape women._

 _No idea who said this. Maybe I will make up a few quotes next chapter._

 _-Rape is the most humiliating thing that can be done to you; it's the most vulnerable that you can be. But once I realized that, I became a stronger person and faced all my fears._

 _Fiona Apple_

 _(I think she said this. Well this kind of Philosophy will save Piper because no matter how you put it she is being raped. Slave or no slave all this is happening against her will and by today's standards Percy would be looked at as a monster. But today's standards Percy would never touch some one else.)_

Piper pov.

I woke up lying on my side. That wasn't the scary part. The scary part was the muscular chest I was pressing my back against or the large arm laid over my body. It the fact that I was pressing my cheek against his hand and was hugging the arm. It was the warm breath being breathed into my hair and it was also the fact that we were both naked.

I held my breath and noticed how sore I was. When I remembered what had happened last night tears of shame started flowing down my cheeks. The close physical contact was comforting what was suprising me because the person I was sharing the Physical contact with was the reason for my shame.

When I had been caught I had known what awaited me. I knew that this was going to happen but I had imagined myself fighting him or ignoring him and showing him how little he affected me. I planned on going through it with my head held high.

If my opinion was worth anything I would never have ended up in this bed. I was just lucky that I was in the power relatively kind man. I nearly laughed because if I was honest I wished Percy hadn't been this gentle.

It would have hurt my pride less if he had brutaly raped me or something.

If he had hit me or been intentualy cruel to me I could tell myself that I hadn't simple been a submissive little girl.

Bruises couldn't have ever hurt my pride as much as the simple lack of residence I had posed. I started sobbing silently, wishing nothing more than to be back in Scotland were the world was a lot more simple. Were I could run to my father when something scared me.

I bit my lip and suppressed the sobbing. I refused to show anyone how I felt. I would not sink so low. Dispite my best efforts I ended up crying into Percy's hand again. To be honest I didn't care who he was. He was warm, soft and his embrace gentle.

It took me a few minutes to get my crying under control. I hoped my eyes wouldn't be puffy so he wouldn't notice. I did not want or need pity, especially not his so I wiped my eyes and waiting for him to wake up. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I quickly closed my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

Hazel pov.

I nervously knocked on the wooden door. It took a few seconds but then a groggy voice called out from within the room."It's open."

I opened the door and stepped in. The room was flooded with the morning sun. My eyes zeroed in on the two naked forms on the bed.

My owner removed his arm from around Piper's body and sat up. I concentrated on his face. Even though not all my feelings toward him were not entirely positive I had to admit he was beautiful to the eye. His hair was sticking out in all directions and since Piper's hair were also a mad diary of brown my suspicion that this had been a very rough night for Piper was confirmed.

"Good morning Hazel." He greeted me.

"Morning. I was sent here by Grover to ask if you needed anything."

He nodded. "Ahh yes. He didn't need to but very considered of him. Go into the bathroom and fill the tub with warm water and make sure that there is enough oil next to the massage bench. Then you will take Piper and help her prepare my breakfast."

I nodded and headed towards the bathroom door. The other girls had joked about what would happen to Piper tonight. Two two oldest that had already lost their virginity even seemed to envy Piper for her position. I could understand why. The man she shared a bed with was not only beautiful but also a legend. The others had laughed, relieved that it was Piper and not them.

Two girls apart from me had stayed silent. One of them was a fourteen year old Arab girl who seemed to scared to talk and the other was a nine year old Spanish girl. I didn't know why Percy had bought her. Either he thought she would grow older or he did it out of pity.

She was to young to do any real work except maybe help do some cleaning. Also it seemed as if only Grover and I were able to speak Spanish. Well along with Percy most likely. I for my part had stayed silent because I knew that one day not far away I would be the girl in her masters bed.

I stepped into the bathroom. It had a sandstone floor and white walls with complex colorful drawings on them. The room was bathed in colorful specks of light from the window. It was one of those window that had pictures in the glass. Like the window of Christian churches...or so I heard.

There was a toilet with water which impressed me. From what I heard even the Romans had been able to make so sophisticated toilets. Then there was a large marble bathtub or pool. It had to be able to fit at least twenty people. There was a deeper part in the middle of the pool and the dedicated marble benches were so deep that I expected that the water would reach the chests of those seated inside.

I had no idea how the mechanics behind all this worked but Grover had explained to me how to use it this morning. I had asked about the water shortish that this region had. Grover had laughed and I remembered that being the son of Poseidon water shortage was probably no madger problem for the lord of the house.

I rubbed the skin under my iron collar, when I sweated it always inched horribly. Then I opened both of the large tabs that would fill the tub water fully. One of the tabs was for cold water and the other for hot.

Then I headed over to the massage bench. There was a bronze jar next to it. I screwed of the lid and found that the jar was more than half full. I looked around the room one more room and headed back to the door.

When I stepped out of the door I froze. Piper was obviously awake by now and dressed in her Greek dress. Percy was wearing his leg dress.

"Okay, get going girls. Go and show Piper what to do. Serve breakfast in one and a half hours." The girl got up and I moved toward the door. But it seemed as if some her Pride had survived the night because her shoulders were squared and her head held high. I quickly noticed that Piper was limping instead of walking... .

The moment the door was closed Piper's shoulders sagged.

I reached out and grabbed her arm afraid she would stumble. "Is everything alright?" I asked concerned. She laughed humorless. "This was my first night and he was gentle to me but I still want to die." I grabbed her hand.

"From what I've heard the first time serving your master as a pleasure slave is always hard. Even if you get a gentle master. But it seems as if will get easier and more enjoyable if you believe the gossip of Julietta and Lea. They seemed to be eager to switch with you."

Grover might mannage everything to do with the house but she took care off all Perseus's needs. From his meals to his appointments. She mannaged everything to do with him so that he could concentrate on "important" things. And since she was extremely pretty, probably the most pretty girl I have ever seen...together with lady Annabeth so she also got to take care of him in bed.

But she was only bound to serve him in bed personally when he requested her. When she felt that he was in the mood for a girl she could send any slave to please him. Or a little boy or what ever the lord of the house preferred. She was also responsible for upholding disdplin among the female slave. If we did anything wrong she would be tasked with punishing us. Well as long as Percy didn't see the need to enforce disaplin himself.

We walked down the hallway in silence. I could tell how embarrassed the girl felt. We met no other person until we had nearly reached the stairs were we were ambushed by Julietta. "Good morning Piper. Tell me. How was he." The girl bubbled. To my surprise Piper seemed to have pulled herself together because her voice was steady when she spoke.

"He wasn't crule." she said quietly. Julietta seemed to realize that Piper wasn't in the mood for gossiping and didn't try to continue the conversation as we passed her and headed down the stares. Downstairs we walked down the hallway and over the courtyard. We headed straight for the kitchens. Then we headed inside the not very busy room.

He was standing in front of the food storage with Lea doing inventory. The kitchen chief was one of the very few men working in this household. He was about thirty years old. When he spotted me he smiled kindly and gave Piper a slight bow. "Hello, I am Edward. You must be Piper. The new house lady."

Piper smiled at him strained. "Good morning. I need a breakfast ready for Perseus in one of a half hours." He bowed again. "Okay. If you ever need anything then feel free to come to me." Piper nodded.

Then she turned around and left the kitchen. I gave the cook a smile and turned around and ran after Piper. She had headed back towards the courtyard and sat down next to the tree. Piper ran her hands through her messy hair in obvious distress.

"Hazel. Piper. Good morning." came a womans voice. I realized that it was Juniper. She smiled at us brightly and headed towards us.

"Okay. Grover told me to inform you that you are going to need to take care of your horse yourself. But before you do that..." she said nodding toward the ruffled up Piper. "you will make her presentable. You know what to do." I nodded.

Practically I was going to make Piper's body more appealing to Percy with oils and perfume.

I nodded. "Can I feed Ice first." Ice was how I had named the horse. "We have time until Piper serves Percy breakfast." I pointed out. Juniper shrugged. "Okay. Just don't fall behind." I smiled at Juniper brightly.

Piper looked at me apprehensively as Juniper left. "Can we meet here in a few minutes. Percy let me pick a horse yesterday and I am supposed to feed it. I also have to turn the water taps of in the Bathroom." Piper shrugged. "I am going nowhere." She said calmly. I nodded and turned around and hurried of the inner courtyard toward the front door. To my surprise I saw Annabeth walking past me holding a large bundle of maps in her arms. Wasn't it a bit early?

Piper pov.

I rested my back against the orange tree with closed eyes. Finally after a few minutes Hazel returned. She seemed to be in a good mood. "Hi, I'm back." she informed me.

I shrugged. "Now what?"

Hazel blushed. "Now, we will make you more presentable. " Hazel informed me. She lead me through the building to what seemed to be a dimly lit wash rooms with a bath and massage benches. "These are for us servants. Well technically they are for the harem of the household but it will serve us just as well...and we practically are a harem." Hazel explained. "Take your clothes of and lie down there."

I froze but when I saw how gentle the girls honey colored eyes were I did as I was told. I looked over to Hazel and saw that she was unscrewing a jar. "What is that?" she smiled at me. "Oil. It is supposed to make your skin softer. I don't see the point myself and Percy didn't complain about you but orders are orders."

Hazel dribbled oil on my naked back. Then she started rubbing the warm oil into my skin. The warm oil was soothing for my soul and I let myself dose of.

Hazel pov.

I pulled back and studied Piper's naked form. I understood why Percy liked her body. She had a slender body, had long legs and not to small breasts that weren't to large either.

I sighed as I dipped my hands into the oil and then started kneading it into her already oily back.

It was good that she was now in Percy's hands. I had heard she spent some time locked away and the she wasn't fed to much. Of course I understood why they didn't feed her. Hunger makes people obedient. But being able to count each of her ribs was still kind of unpleasant. This was one strong girl. When I was finished with her back I continued with her behind and then her legs.

Finally I told her to turn around on her back and I started working on her chest and stomach.

Percy pov.

Annabeth had surprised me by turning up while I was getting dressed. Now I was wearing my legdress, sandals, leather arm guards and a tunic. I also had my sword hanging from my sword belt around my waist.

Annabeth and I were looking down to on the sea maps. Our plan was basically to sail west to Italy. However we would not be able to use the normal Trireme for that kind of jurny. Luckily the Athenian ship builders had built a trireme class that was twice as long and also a lot wider. It had two times as many ors and you could fit three heavy ballistae on both sides of the ships and one even heavier at the front. We called these new ships the great trireme. They were perfect for a Navy hoping for larger combat ships while operating on low budget. They had two lower decks that you could use for food storage and for loot and slaves. My eyes always wondered to the Italian peninsula.

I bit my lip. There was a lot of shipping on those routes but there would also be patrols and I wasn't allowed to let someone Get away. We would only be able to stay there hunting for a few hours unless we engaged and sunk every patrol. For that it would be wiser to take the standard trireme. We should also take a freighter to carry our catch and supplies.

I wished the ships that Annabeth had shown me the blueprints for were already real. They were similar in design but had much greater range. There was for one the Galley , a fast ship with oars but larger than the Trireme. There was also the galleass .

The galley was at it self nothing new. We had used them in Greece for a long time and the Romans had also used them but they were more expensive to build and harder to maintain then the trireme. But if these raids were successful we could afford them.

Now to the galleass. Those ships were giants with three masts. In wartime they could have a crew of up to 1500 men and woman. They would have up to 70 oars on each side divided onto two decks. Each would be manned by up to five men. These ships would be up to 150ft long. On the deck you could fit up to eight ballistae on each side of the ship and an extremely heavy one on the ship's bow along with something like a tower for archers.

Sadly these ships were extremely vulnerable to ramming by galleys which meant they needed escorts. If you did it right you could use the galleass as a food transporter for the smaller ships which greatly increased their range. But it would take a year or two before we laid a game changing number of the larger ships on kiel.

On the up side these ships would be more deadly than anything the Christians had to offer and we could also attack cities or fortified targets with these large ships.

Annabeth pointed at another route. "If we hunted here we could easily evade the patrols. They would not miss any of their shipping for some time. We would also be closer to our home land. The Aegean sea was always our base of operations. I know there won't be that much to catch but I would rather wait a while and not get as much than hunting in the Ionian or even the Tyrrhenian sea and get cut of and not be able to return.

I sighed, she was right of course. We should start with smaller raids. "Okay. Your right. Also, you forget the access to the Black Sea. Constantinople run it's trade through the Aegean sea." Annabeth smirked when she realized that her low risk plan could turn out to be a gold mine after all.

Constantinople was at the moment in Christian hand and Annabeth had already been informed that it wouldn't be to long before she received the order to retake the city.

The city would also be a first class base of operations in an attack on Greece. Of course Annabeth knew all this. "Okay. We should take your plan. It seems much more Wise." The blond chuckled. "Of course it's better than yours. Who is the daughter of Wisdom here?" I smirked.

Suddenly someone knocked on my bedroom door. This must be my breakfast. "Come in." The door opened and Piper came in holding a large platter filled with my breakfast. The girl looked better than she had earlier. Her now glistening hair was washed and braided and her skin was shimmering. I internally groaned.

Juniper always liked it when pretty girls got a make over and looked even more pretty. But I had no reason to complain because Piper looked magnificent. Annabeth started rolling up her maps and diagrams. "Oka, e will meet at the Sultans palace one hour after mid-day. Enjoy your breakfast-" her eyes flickered to Piper. "and your desert."

We bade our farewells and I showed her out of the room. Then I turned to Piper. "Set the breakfast down for a moment. I am going to eat it while taking a bath." Piper nodded. I had to admit that the new look also fit her. The strands of her hair had been braided. These braided strands had also been braided. That went on until the whole cascade of braids was put together in one large braid.

"Bye the way. You look beautiful." I undid my sword belt and laid the belt on my bed along with my sword. Then I pulled of my arm guards and tunic. "Follow me." I ordered. I headed into the bathroom and found the bathtub to be full of steaming water. I also noticed the massage bench. There was no time for that. The massage would have to wait to tonight.

I sighed. Luckily there was no reason why you couldn't combine the massage and the bath. That was what I had Piper for. Piper came after me carrying the breakfast tray. I undressed and climbed into the steaming water. I allowed myself to become wet and told Piper to set down the plate on the edge of the pool. I grabbed a piece of bread and started eating it.

.-.-. breaker. -.-.-.-.-.-.

I had finished eating and was now concentrating on the shoulder massage Piper was giving me. I was tempted to move to the massage block but then I would stay there for hours. I also wanted to try out one or two things with Piper before I really started the day. Sadly I didn't have to much time for any of it. If I wanted to try out any of those things before tonight I would have to start now. On the other side I was so confortable. I decided to save Piper up for later, when I was back home. She was rather beautiful after all and it would be a pity if she were messed up before tonight's dinner.

"Piper. I think I will have to skip the so called desert for now. There isn't enough time. But make sure the bathtub is full with warm water tonight. When I come back I will try out something with you. Then I will start teaching you in the art of combat. Tonight I will also require you to come to my quarters."

I could sense Piper tensing. "Of course Percy." I climbed out of the water. Then I willed myself to dry of. Piper looked at me nervously until I smiled at her and pulled on the cloths I had here in the bathroom. "Ohh. Also make sure that the cloths I wore yesterday get washed."

Piper nodded but I could see a spark of rebellion in her eyes. "Don't do anything stupid. I may not like it when people torment their slaves but I will punish you if you misbehave on purpose." The girl flinched looked down at her feet. "Don't worry, I like a breeze of rebellion. It's healthy. Just don't step over the line."

* * *

 **Hello people. You are frigging awesome. Sorry about the spelling. I will go over it but not today you wanted the update. Please Review**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
